The present invention relates to a device for use in cutting a hose,
The conventional instruments that are commonly used in cutting a hose include a pair of scissors, a knife, etc.. Such instruments as mentioned above are not exactly the handy tools for use in cutting a flexible hose. The scissors comprise two opposing blades which are pivoted together in the middle so that they work against each other as the instrument is closed on a hose to be cut. The two opposing blades of the scissors moving in opposite directions are not situated on the same planar surface. As a result, the scissors tend to move sideways at the time when the scissors are in the process of cutting a tough article, such as a hose. Therefore, it often turns out to be a rather frustrating experience for a person who tries to cut a hose with the scissors. As compared with the scissors, the knife is not a better instrument for use in cutting a hose in view of the fact that the point of application of the knife can not be easily located, and that the hose to be cut is not well located either. Consequently, the knife and the hose slip out of place easily at the time when the cutting process is under way.